


The Secrets of Heaven and Earth

by Theia_Asteria



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theia_Asteria/pseuds/Theia_Asteria
Summary: After all, the only inevitable things in this life were death and taxes, and well, she might not be able to change the laws of man, but a clever woman such as herself had a chance at changing the laws of nature.





	The Secrets of Heaven and Earth

Her grandfather once spoke of a man who could bring back the dead. Or at least, create new life from the dead. She supposed that was an important distinction. A previously deceased man could potentially be brought back same as he was in life, so she thought. But bestowing new life to a collection of odd parts would be much harder. 

Annabel set her newest acquisition on the table, the body falling with a thud despite her best efforts. She couldn’t afford to get caught, there’s no doubt she’d be kicked out of the school if the Headmaster found out. She had to be sneaky and if that meant spending the length of every night slipping into the graveyard to finish her work, then so be it.

She remembered an argument with one of her professors, a man who, at least in her mind, thought more of himself than he did of teaching. An insufferable person, she spent much of his class disputing his claims that the dead would always remain dead. Yet, she mentioned, many a philosopher and theologian had surmised that the dead could return. Folklore was rife with examples, as was the history of alchemy. There might not be a verifiable example of it, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be done. She’d be the first!

Or, well, second, if her grandfather’s testimony was to be believed. After all, he had never seen the man, creature, or whatever the thing was supposed to be. Nor did he remember the name of this man who so desperately wished to learn the secrets of heaven and earth. Still, he swore that a former classmate of his had created life one dull and dreary night in Ingolstadt. It existed, she supposed, only in rumor, although the classmate in question had dropped out, never to be seen. Annabel knew about rumors all too well; one of the only conversations she had with her mother consisted of the older woman lecturing about family reputation and how easily such things could be damaged. It’s possible the story was just that- a story.

Still, she took solace in the fact that someone within the current century believed that the dead could return to life. Even if the story was false, it certainly seemed plausible enough to be believed by several of the students at Ingolstadt, even if it was only a local legend. 

Annabel began her autopsy, hoping to catch a glimpse of a spark of life, or at least something to indicate whatever it was that truly made someone alive. She moved quickly yet with precision, every so often casting her gaze towards the door. She was sure she had locked it, but one could never be too careful. After all, she thought bitterly, the McAlistair name was not something she wanted to tarnish; it was one of the only things she had worth any sort of value.

It wasn’t important to her, really, although she’d never admit that to her mother. At least if she made some important discovery, she would earn renown, and perhaps with it, her father’s respect and adoration. He might not have the son he always wanted, but perhaps he’d be impressed with her if she overcame death itself. After all, the only inevitable things in this life were death and taxes, and well, she might not be able to change the laws of man, but a clever woman such as herself had a chance at changing the laws of nature.

Flesh and blood made man mortal, but what of the soul? Her family had never been religious, not really, yet her brief time spent in the church had taught her that the soul was immortal, or at the very least, not subject to decay unless damaged. Assuming the soul existed, then surely an afterlife must as well, and if she were to blend alchemy and religion with newer scientific principles, she might be able to return a soul to this world. 

Her head turned towards the door as a loud knock rang out. She snuck her papers under her coat for safekeeping. They had found her, and, although she had no doubt she would be kicked out of school, she vowed to continue her research on her own. She gulped as she gingerly opened the door.


End file.
